Eternity Weighs Heavy
by Seer of Chaos17
Summary: Remake of my first story as it was intended. Hope new and old readers like it.
1. Old Fears

Hey everyone; I'm back and I've got a shit ton of material to use at last!

Also sorry I took so long to back to writing this remake of "_Eternity Weighs Heavy"_, but every time I thought of something to start with it would seem like crap when I started typing it. Now on to important news about the changes to the story:

#1. The vampire's names are changing. After looking at it for so long, I really needed new names.

#2. Story will be much more serious than last time. I liked that it was funny, but it needed more badassness to it.

#3. Updates will not occur often. I have a job now so I won't be able to work at it as often as I like.

#4. There will be spoilers

Now on with the story, and I own no one but the OCs. Also for those who know story from last time, NO SPOILERS!

A stormy night had fallen upon Konaha as a lone, hooded figure passed the main entrance to the village. The man had just bypassed the barrier that surrounded the village with ease and was heading towards the hokage tower when an orange and black wearing shinobi walked passed him. For a moment time seemed to slow down as the two looked each other in the eye, both feeling an odd sense of nostalgia wash over them as gold eyes met cerulean, then parted ways as the ninja headed to his favorite place to eat. The cloaked stranger stood still for a second then moved at a faster pace towards the tower.

Naruto Uzumaki or now as it were Uzumaki/Namikaze had changed greatly through the years. He had recently taken to wearing a more standard selection of clothing. He wore black pants, black sandals, and a black, sleeveless shirt even though you couldn't tell due to his coat that was an orange and black version of his father's coat.

Speaking which, his heritage was finally known to the village. As the last heir of the Uzumaki clan as well as the son of the fourth hokage, the council could no longer keep him at gennin level (despite their complaints) and was finally receiving the much deserved rank of jonin. His heritage and his involvement in the war with the remnants of Akatsuki and their undead ninja army had made the civilians and shinobi of his home do a complete 180 in their treatment and beliefs of him. When the information got out that the council, though mostly the civilian members and the elder members, were attempting to keep him at gennin rank simply to keep some form of power over him, the civilians had almost started a full blown riot and demanded he get what was long overdue, and the shinobi had threatened to stop accepting missions which would have been a heavy blow to the economy as well as the village's standing. To make matters worse, the fifth hokage, Tsunade, had _reminded_ them of the alliances he had brought them and if that particular news reached their allies…

Long story short, He's jonin and many council members are now seeking new employment and in one case, a new toilet. Don't ask, you don't want to know.

However let's get back to current events.

He had no idea as to why he felt the need to find the stranger once more but had decided to ignore his curiosity and head towards the best ( To him at least) place to eat in the elemental nations **Ichiraku Ramen**. As he got closer, he couldn't help but remember all that had happened in the last two years.

The fourth great shinobi war had ended with him killing Madara (again) and the defeat (and unfortunately escape of) Sasuke and Tobi. Tobi; or rather Obito had been what bugged him the most about the war. How could someone so like him when he was younger turn out so wrong? Reflecting on the resurrected Itachi's words to him before his return to death, he could easily have been him if he had given into his hatred. Had it not been for his friends…

He shuddered to think of it.

As entered the stand he found that for the life of he couldn't figure where he had seen those eyes before.

Tsunade was finishing the last of her paper work when her office got suddenly cold and all the lights went out. No normally she wouldn't panic except she had felt this sensation before and dreaded it since the third shinobi war. The last time she felt it her squad was killed with her as the only survivor.

**Flash back* *

Dan's recently dead body was in her arms and her other squad member was drained of blood. She was crying, though it couldn't be seen in the dark, when _he _was before her. Fearfully she looked up and saw a humanoid form covered in what looked like black liquid with smoke covering his lower body. She was paralyzed at its glowing red eyes as he moved closer to her, then all was dark.

***Flash back end***

Standing before her was a _person_ who was the real reason she had once feared blood. And in a voice that chilled her to the bone said

"_Tsunade, it's been some time since we last met"_

Gather what little courage she could she spoke in a tone of anger and a little fear replied "I had hoped to never see you again"

"_Oh, you wound me. And here I thought we could have a civil discussion, granted we last parted on poor terms"_

More anger began to fill Tsunade. The memory of her love dead in her arms flashed again and in a enraged tone yelled "You monster, how dare you show up after all you've done! All those people dead, and for what? To keep-

She never got to finish, as now she had just barely seen a smoke like substance move around him and fear once again filled her as his voiced, while quiet like a whisper, seemed to fill the room.

"_Now Tsunade, as much as we could reminisce about old grudges against each other I did not come here to simply converse with you. There is much happening in the shadows and_ the_ Uchiha have a new way to domination, and it all revolves around one person we both care deeply for, even if the poor boy doesn't remember"_

Her eyes widened as a single name escaped her lips;

"Naruto"

Alright this is what the story was intended to be like. Remember to read and review and tell me what you think whether it is bad or good though I hope you'll tell me why it is bad if you think it is. Also future chapters will have some humor, just had to set the mood with this first remade version of the story.


	2. Revenant

Alright, second chapter of the remake. While I'm a bit disappointed about the lack of reviews I will still carry on with the story and I will be getting another chapter of _"Champion of Chaos"_ started soon. Anyway, let's get started!

I own only my OC

After having his fill, Naruto decided to head to his compound to get some sleep. That's right I said compound. When he was discovered to be the heir of the Uzumaki, the shinobi council had voted on him having a compound much to the chagrin of the civilian council, though unsurprisingly the elders were for the idea. They had suggested the Clan Restoration Act, but Naruto was not having any of it. While he was no traditionalist mind you, but he was a firm believer in having just one wife. Now back to his compound. Ironically it was near the Hyuuga's Compound where Hinata, his girlfriend of nearly a year and a half ago lived. Better still, she had moved in with a reluctant Hiashi's blessing. He may not have thought much of her, but the caged bird seal would not be her fate. He had promised his late wife that never again would he allow it, not that he encouraged or condoned it in the first placed. The move had been a year ago.

As he entered through the front gate of his home, he felt a sense of fear come over him as he came closer to the door. It was open. The door was always shut when Hinata was home. It was one of those habits she had. She always kept everything shut. He had figured it was because of her attempted kidnapping as a toddler by the kumo ambassador. He immediately rushed inside to make sure his love was ok. Rushing through the halls, he reached their bedroom and peaked inside, hoping for the best. To his relief, she was in bed, sleeping if her light snores were anything to go by. Given peace of mind, Naruto returned to the entrance way. He was surprised to find that he had gotten a kunai out. Maybe he was getting paranoid. After locking the front door he went to the front room and sat in his favorite chair.

"_Quite the girlfriend you have, child"_

Quickly jumping from his seat and getting out his kunai once more, he looked to the couch to find the cloaked stranger from earlier sitting on the sofa. Once more cerulean eyes met golden eyes, one in anger, and the other in apathy.

"You have 5 seconds to explain why you're here before I rasengan your ass to hell!" said Naruto in an angry tone. To surprise the stranger just chuckled slightly at his threat. Didn't he know who he was? He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki! You don't laugh at a ninja like him.

"_As you are, __**boy**_, _are of little threat to me. If I so wanted to, I could have killed your girlfriend while she slept and then killed you before you even left your bedroom, so don't make threats that you can't keep._ _As for why I am here, well that can easily be explained"_ said Naruto's unwanted guest. _"For starters you may call me Yomi_**(1)**_, and as I have discussed with your hokage, I am here to, shall we say, hire you be my company on a certain… errand that requires some assistance. This is as important to me as it is to you"_ said the stranger.

"Well, Yomi, why should I believe you? It's not like I haven't been deceived before. Every mission I go on always seems to end a lot more complicated than I'm lead to believe" replied a slightly less agitated Naruto as he thought the third and fifth hokages did it to get back at him for his 'disrespect'. Not sure why it's a big deal. He just calls it as he sees it.

"_Ah yes, I heard about that. However from what I last heard it was a few chunin that was handing out missions responsible for that aside from Iruka, most likely to get back at the fox within you. Last I heard, someone finally took care of that problem. Anyway, I also came to tell you of two other things."_

"And that would be?" asked Naruto cautiously.

"_One, this mission has to do with a particular artifact called the black orb. It has great power stored within, one of which is the ability to break any seal. I'm sure even you could see how bad that is. Especially if it fell in the wrong hands… human hands"_

Naruto was a bit confused with that statement. If it was so bad, why were they retrieving it? After all weren't they both human as well?

"_I can see by your expression you're confused. Truth is neither one of us is fully human, though I believe you already know that don't you? And to answer your _next_ question, no I am not human, I am a revenant"_

"What the hell is a revenant?"

"_A revenant is a resurrected corpse. Like the ones from the war."_

"What does a revenant do? Does is it shoot lasers? Oh or does it fly, or maybe even...SMACK… OWWW!" Yep, he hit him. Getting irritating wasn't it?

"_You ask too many questions kid. Just like your father. Bit of advice. When I talk, shut up; got it?"_ nods head

"_Good. Now I must be going"_

"WAIT, what was the second thing?"

Yomi scratched his head for a second, then replied "_Oh yeah, I ate the last of your ice cream. Cinnamon roll seems an odd flavor, but beggars can't be choosers" _And with that he transformed into a swarm of bats and flew out a window that Naruto figured Yomi opened so he could escaped. Wait, cinnamon roll ice cream? Who eats…oh no…Hinata's special ice cream that was limited edition…OH SHI-

-Scene change-

Yamato was not having a good night. Why? Because the group of chunin he was tailing were dead. They had been suspected of tampering with mission scrolls and now all these weeks of spying were for not. All of them looked like a human sized animal had attacked them. Initially he suspected they had a crazed Inuzuka or one of their nin-dogs had attacked but upon closer inspection something didn't fit. Someone or something had drained them of blood, and there were no evidence of any machine or jutsu was used. What the hell had gotten these men and women; he was sure he never wanted to meet.

1: Shinto Underworld

Alright second chapter hope you like. Remember to read and review.


End file.
